So Not Natural it Could be Super
by Miss.Marked
Summary: What happens when a certain priestess moves to the states with her family friends the Harvelles? She meets the Winchester boys and starts a whole new adventure. The only question is how does she know Castiel and exactly how close are they?
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this has been in my head for a pretty minute trying to get out so I'm going to do my best. I understand that I have other stories to work on and I will get back to working on them as well. This is a Supernatural crossover that (even though I love Supernatural and its storyline) I'm going to wing it on. So let me get this out of the way first, if you don't like it that's okay it may not be for everyone but don't feel the need to ruin it for everyone else, but do feel free to ask for something you would like better. If you are hateful to it I'm going to ask if you would like a straw.

Also the roadhouse is still around and they have Castiel (who is different than normal).

Anyway, moving right along, here goes nothing.

It was still early for bar time when the Winchesters came in the front door of the roadhouse, she didn't think anything of them until both Jo and Ellen called out greetings.

Ellen was the one to call her over for introductions, "Hey Kagome, come here for a minute I want you to meet some people."

The woman, now known as Kagome, walks over to the group silently taking in both the guys looks.

"Boys, this is Kagome, her father was a hunter in Japan; he, Bill, and John were friends. She came here for a change. Kagome these here are the Winchester boys Dean and Sam."

Sam raises his hand to shake hers, "Nice to meet you."

"You as well," She smiles then shakes Dean's hand, "Where is the other traveling with you?"

Dean pulls his hand back and loses his smile, "How do you know about him?"

Ellen steps in, "Kagome here can sense unhuman presences," she gives Kagome a stern side look, "among other things. It's not really important she's here to lay low for a while."

Kagome glares, "I'm here for an escape and I would prefer to be out there making the world safer instead of being holed up in here playing babysitter and getting sexually harassed by a bunch of men that think killing demons is no place for a lady."

Ellen turns to her as Jo backs up closer to the boys, "Your mother did not send you to me just to let me turn around and let you go gallivanting off trying to save the day. You've been through enough hardships on your own, you're not going through them again here."

"I've fought a war these guys now are nothing, I can't just sit around and not do anything when I have the skills to help."

"We've already had this discussion Kagome, you're not going hunting and that's final. What do you think would happen to your mother if you were to die here, what about your brother?"

"They are prepared."

"You can't be prepared for the ones you love to die Kagome, it will always blind side you."

Kagome just glares at her with tears in her eyes, "You don't think I know that?! I lost everyone I cared about, my best friends. I lost my son! I know exactly what can be lost but I also know that the lives saved are greater than any lost." With that she turns and storms to the back, slamming shut the door.

Ellen turns back to the boys, "Sorry about that, she's been here for a month and we seem to have the same fight every day."

"Yeah, but she has a point." Jo steps forward.

"Not you too, no, if something were to happen to her her mom would be devastated, I don't care what all she can do it's not happening end of story."

Jo just huffs and storms to the back as well. Sam offers Ellen an uneasy smile.

"Wait, she had a son?"

Both Sam and Ellen just look at him exasperatedly, "Is that really all you got from that. From everything that was said, all you got was that she had a son. You're ridiculous Dean."

"Any way," Ellen sighs, "What can I do for you boys?"

"We came to see if you had any information on a demon." The boys sit down at the bar as Ellen goes around and gets them a beer.

"I'm not sure how well I can help, ya'll know I'm not well versed on demons"

"Yeah, we know, can't seem to find anything out about it anywhere though. Cass is actually the one who told us to come here and ask."

Dean looks up from his beer, "He seemed to think you would know something to help."

"Your angel friend thinks I know something about it? This should be fun."

"Okay so we're investigating killings in Chicago, there have been two so far. They've both been young guys that wife's have died, they're about to get married again and they start seeing this disfigured face following them around, it makes its face on the guys new wife and everything. In the end it drives the guys to kill themselves."

"Are you sure it's a demon?"

Sam shrugs, "No, we thought it was a ghost at first but these guys aren't connected at all, but to be honest we don't really know what it is."

"It's Oiwa." Kagome steps out from the back.

All turning to face her Dean shakes his head, "It's a oiwhat what?"

"Oiwa, she's the spirit of a young bride of a poor man who killed her shortly after their wedding when he found a rich woman who would love him. The legend goes that she was a beautiful expecting mother when her young poor husband poisoned her. The poison didn't kill her but it killed her baby and left her terribly disfigured, after discovering that the poison didn't kill her her husband took her for a walk up the cliff side and pushed her off. After the funeral he planned his marriage to the rich women, the night before the wedding he saw Oiwa's face in his candle light whispering "Betrayal" she followed him for days, making her face appear everywhere even on the face of his new wife. He thinking it was the ghost beheaded the wife before running to the cliff where he pushed Oiwa. It's said that once at the top he changed his mind about jumping, Oiwa pushed him over the edge and fell with him. What I don't understand is why she's in Chicago, she has been peaceful until now, at least in Japan she has and this seems like a long way to travel for a spirit."

Sam tilts his head thinking, "Maybe she's been peaceful because it hasn't happened again until now, both men were questioned and held on suspicion of killing their wives but both were cleared because their alibis."

Kagome sits down next to him, "What were their alibis?"

"They were with the women that became their wives." Dean informs.

"So both men are dead?"

"Yeah, they both took swan dives off their apartment buildings, that's how we connected them."

"What about their current wives?" Kagome questions looking concerned.

"They're fine, why? What's wrong?"

"Didn't you hear the story? The current wife dies as well." With that Kagome jumps up grabbing her coat off the hook, "Come on, we got to go!" both boys follow suit and they were almost to the door before Ellen blocked the path.

"You boys go, Kagome you're staying here."

"Are you insane? I'm going with them they need my help."

"They've stopped spirits before they can do it again, you stay."

Dean speaks up "We have to go."

"And you can," turning back to Kagome, "but as long as you stay here you abide by me rules."

"I'll get my stuff later then, until then I'm going with them." Ellen opened her mouth to say something but Kagome continued, "They were sent here for me their angel knew I could help and now I'm going to help. I understand you're scared and worried for my safety but I came to terms with this a long time ago, I'm here for this reason and if it comes down to it I'm not going down without a fight. I will not sit by and be fates bitch again, now it's time to make him mine." She gives her a quick hug, "Give mom and Jo my love, I'll see you around."

Walking out the door she leads Sam and Dean into the crisp night air.

So there you have it chapter 1.

Tell me what you think and don't forget review and request.

TTYL :)


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I'll get this over with, I don't own or make money on any of this. Moving on.

On with the story!

Once outside Kagome breaths out a sigh before looking back at the boys.

Sam steps forward, "We're sorry for starting all of that back there."

Kagome just smiles, "I'm not. I've been trying to get out for a month now, hell I've been tempted to just steal one of the regulars cars and go off on my own for a while now." She looks across at the car and hums in approval, "She's very pretty."

"Thanks but if you even think about stealing her I'll kill you." Dean gives the bitch-face look as Kagome just chuckles and lifts her hands in surrender.

"So shall we be going, I promise not to steal anything." Kagome smiles as they walk towards the car and climb in. "So where is your angel friend? He was around earlier."

"He likes to pop in and out randomly, he'll probably be around later."

"It's good to know they all do that disappearing act, I thought I've been being ignored."

Dean looks up from the road, "how did you know it was an angel and not something else?"

"Do you often travel around with something else's?" she takes a good look around the car, "oh, you do. Naughty boys you are. Anyway its aura is holy, well mostly it kind of dulled around the edges but not enough to be anything else it just seems to have no… grace. Is that the right word? I think it is, it feels like it lost its grace."

"So you read auras? Like a gipsy."

Sam looks over at Dean confused "Do gipsys even read auras?"

Kagome glares at Dean in the rearview mirror, "No they don't and I would appreciate it if you didn't classify when you have no idea."

He locks eyes with her, "So what are you then?"

"I'm a Miko or Japanese priestess."

"So that holyer-than-thou attitude comes standard issue then?"

"Around normal people no."

"Oh so we're just special then, that's good to know cause if that's the case after this hunt we'll take you right back to Ellen."

"Will you do me a favor and get over yourself please, I'm playing nicely and behaving just fine."

"Well maybe you shouldn't be behaving then."

Sam's eyes go wide "Dean!"

"Oh I know exactly how you want me to behave, I can tell by the crease in your pants. You're going to have to get over that too. We've got work to do."

"Well you know what they say, 'all work and no play makes jack a dull, dull, boy'".

Sam leans over, "Dude really!"

"Yeah, dude, in case you haven't noticed she's hot."

"And like she said we're working, and that's rude."

"It's fine Sam, I'm accustomed to men like your brother, besides he's all bark."

"Yeah, I'll show you my bark."

"Hey Sam, what are those small dogs that like to bark all the time?"

Sam smiles, "A Chihuahua."

"Yes that one, looks like Dean just got a new nickname."

Dean grumbles "That's not funny, I'm bigger than that."

"Yes I have heard that American men like to say that." She smiles as Sam starts laughing, "Jo and Ellen have gone so far as to tell me 'if a hunters talking about size and not a gun, he's lying''.

"That's it we're defiantly taking you back to the road house when we're done."

Kagome smiles and locks eyes through the mirror, "Aww come on, I thought you wanted to play with me."

He just looks back at the road and turns on the radio, they didn't talk again till they hit Chicago city limits.

Sam finally speaks up, "So which wife do we go to first?"

"We'll try the first one whose husband died first then hit up the other."

Dean looks back at her, "try?"

"Yes try, I have a bad feeling." That was all it took for Dean to press down harder on the gas. Once they pulled up both boys got out and headed to the trunk, opening it and its safe.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asks as she starts heading to the door.

"Getting what we need to get rid of this thing." Dean puts two shells in his sawed off shotgun before closing the trunk.

"That's cute." Kagome looks him over before turning back around, "but you don't need that, you have me."

Sam opens the door and they start going up the stairs.

"What does having you have to do with our gear?"

"You'll see." The boys stop at a floor and start to go down the hall as Kagome continues up, "Where are you going? She won't be in her apartment remember, they're on the roof already."

With that they all quicken their pace to the top. Once they burst through the door they saw her already on the ledge, she stopped and looked them with tears in her eyes. Before she could say anything Oiwa was next to her and pushed her over the edge. They all ran over to help but her body was already on the ground in a pool of blood.

Kagome turns, "We need to move fast, she knows we're after her." With that they quickly run back down the stairs and to the Impala.

And there you have chapter 2.

Remember to R&amp;R

TTYLJ


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Chapter 3!

Once in the Impala they speed off to the next victim's apartment building. Five minutes later they're pulling up outside and jumping out again, they run straight up to the roof this time. Bursting through the door right after the wife.

She looks at them as the door closes tears running down her face, "Please," she begs in a broken sob, "please help me."

Oiwa appears next to her with a dark look and grabs her arm leading her closer to the edge. Before Sam or Dean can get a good shot Kagome rushes forward. The boys watch almost as in slow motion as Kagome's hand starts glowing pink and she touches the spirit. At the exact moment that Kagome touches her Oiwa's face turns beautiful again and she smiles bringing her hands down to rest on her pregnant belly before she falls away like glitter.

The boys freeze, then finally turn to look at each other as Kagome begins consoling the woman. Taking the woman in her arms Kagome lets her cry against her while moving her back downstairs to her apartment.

Once in the apartment Kagome sits the woman down on the coach, "I'm going to make you some tea, is that okay?" seeing to woman nod she heads to the kitchen.

Sam stays in the living room as Dean follows Kagome, "What the hell happened up there? You touched that thing and the ugly bitch turned back into hotness and poofed away. And why was your hand glowing?!" he whispers while looking at her like she's crazy.

"I thought you thought I was hot, you know you may need to raise your standards a little bit more." She looks at him as she sets the kettle on the stove, "I told you, I'm a miko, I purified her spirit. It's kind of what I do."

"What does that mean, purified?"

"I sent her back to the other side, I showed her the light, however you want to say it. She won't be back again."

"So that's it, that's all you have to do, touch a spirit and they're gone?"

"Among other things yes, I send spirits to rest."

"What do you mean among other things?"

The kettle starts to whistle, Kagome pulls it off the stove and starts preparing the tea, "It's not exactly a conversation for here Dean, can we talk about this later, with Sam that way I don't have to tell it twice?"

He mumbles a "fine" as Kagome walks past him with the tea, handing it to the woman she sits across from her and explains that everything is over. After convincing the woman to have someone come over and stay with her they make their leave. Back in the Impala everyone stays quiet as Dean starts the car and heads down the road, he turns in at the first motel they come to and they get a room.

They're silent as they get in the room, everyone sits down, Kagome's about to start speaking as Castiel appears next to her. Both boys jump, Kagome just smiles and turns towards him.

"You have entirely too much fun with that." She stands back up.

"I wanted to see if it would affect you?" he stares at her.

She just smiles, "it hasn't before now, why would it start to?"

"It's been some time Kagome."

"So it has Castiel."

Dean stands, "Wait you mean you to know each other?!"

Just as he said that Castiel leans down and captures Kagome's lips, pulling her to him, he brings his hands to her waist as she brings hers to wrap around his neck. For the second time that night both Sam and Dean freeze and look at each other.

Finally Dean speak up, "Okay enough!" they pull apart as he continues, "The both of you better start explaining soon or someone's getting hurt."

Kagome smiles, "it's okay Chichi, I'm not going to steal your man." Her smile gets bigger as he mutters a few choice words. "Although I do have to say, I believe this is the most assertive vessel I've ever seen you in."

Cas smirks, "I learned it from the pizza man."

"Oh my God! Really Cas!" Dean just runs his hands over his face.

Kagome rolls her eyes, "bases solely on their reactions, that should have an interesting story, but before you start that I have mine to tell. Dean, Castiel, please sit down." With that she tells them her past, how she traveled all over past Japan in search of the jewel shards. Dean didn't believe some of it but after some affirming from Cas he started to wrap his head around it. It was two in the morning when she finally wrapped up her tale.

"So any questions?"

"Yeah, actually" Dean looks at her and gives her a look, "Why did you tell me you weren't going to steal my man?"

All but Dean laugh, "Really, that was over four hours ago and your still going on about it?"

"Yes, and don't even get me started on the Chichi comment."

Cas looks at her, "I was going to ask about that myself."

"Chichi is his Chihuahua name." she smiles at the look on Dean's face, "And based solely on how mingled your auras are I assumed the two of you are extremely close."

"Just because we're close doesn't mean he's my boyfriend."

"I never said he was your boyfriend." She smiles wider, "now how about we get some shut eye? I don't need much sleep but I do need some."

Sam speaks up, "Wait you never explained how you to know each other."

Kagome grabs a pillow off the bed Dean is sitting on and drops it on the floor next to the desk, "in the morning, for now its bed time." As she lays down she hears Dean grumble about stolen pillows, "If you're not offering half of your bed then shut it Dean."

Thanks for reading, remember to R&amp;R

TTYLJ


	4. Chapter 4

I like this (throws plate down) another!

Dean wakes up the next morning, noting that Sam and Castiel are gone, getting up he walks down to where Kagome was sleeping. Leaning down he reaches out to wake her up, his hand didn't even touch her arm before his whole world flipped upside down. Looking up his eyes go wide as he realizes Kagome is now above him, straddling his hips while her hands hold his over his head.

"God Dean, you can't just sneak up on people like that, you could get hurt."

"I didn't even touch you and how was I supposed to know you were gonna go all kung fu master on me."

"You aren't, that's the point." She sweeps the room with a glance, "Where are Sam and Castiel?"

"They probably went for coffee, Sam anyway, I'm not sure about Cas but he probably went with him for your order."

She looks down at him confused "How would Castiel know my coffee order?"

"Well based on how you greeted each other I would hope he knows your coffee order."

Kagome raises an eyebrow, "So because we kissed he's supposed to know how I take my coffee. Do you know the coffee orders for all the women you kiss?"

"Are you saying that I've kissed a lot of women?"

"Are you saying that you haven't?"

"Well no, I just want to know why you would think so."

"You're an attractive man, Dean." She leans up and releases his hands "Plus I've lived with Jo for over a month so I know things."

"Jo talks about me?"

"She wants to know why you don't see her as a woman."

"I don't get it, how else would I see her?" he's face shows his confusion.

Kagome gets a small smile, "You've accepted her in your family just not as a love interest, she's more like a sister or someone you feel that you have to look out for. She not one of your conquests."

"Yeah but shouldn't that be a good thing, not being a conquest?"

"Yes and no, you have to see this from her perspective, she gets hit on every day at the Roadhouse by pretty much every man that walks in then you come in. The one guy that she finds attractive and you won't come near her. How would you feel?"

He thinks about it for a minute before looking back up at her, "Damn. I never even thought about it like that."

"Yep, I know." She lightly smacks his chest, "That's what I'm here for, a new perspective."

He does his "not bad" face, "Yep it's almost enough to not take you back to the Roadhouse."

"Hey I meant what I said about going off on my own. If you take me back you may not ever see me again."

He brings his hands to settle on her thighs, "Yeah right, we would still see you, the hunter community is small and annoying things have a habit of following us." She smacks him harder on the chest, "Oww, okay I'll think about letting you come." She smacks him again, "Okay you can stay, and you know hitting someone isn't how you convince them to let you stay."

She leans down, laying on his chest "Oh really, cause you didn't really seem to mind my hitting."

He brings his hands up higher on her thighs, "Well, to be honest, you hit like a girl."

Kagome smirks, "I'm going to take that as a compliment."

She starts to lean back up as the door opens letting Sam and Cass in, Sam just stops in the doorway looking at them.

Kagome waves, "Good morning Sam, Castiel, we were wondering when you would be coming back."

Sam looks down at Dean as Dean smiles back up from under Kagome, "Yeah, I can see that you both look so worried."

Kagome looks down at Dean before realizing she was on top of him, "Sorry, no, it's not what it looks like."

Cas tilts his head, "It looks like you are sitting on him, like the babysitter and the pizza man."

She quickly moves to get up, "I get the feeling I don't even want the story behind that." Dusting herself off she walks over to Sam and Cas, "He tried to wake me and then we just started talking."

"Yeah," Dean steps over as well, "She was giving me a new perspective on stuff."

"Oh yeah, from the looks of it it was a good perspective." Sam smiles and hands them both their coffee, "I just got it black, we didn't know how you drink it."

Kagome smiles and goes to take a sip, "She drinks it with her mouth," she chokes on a laugh and her coffee as Cas continues, "I told you." Sam lightly smacks her back as they laugh.

Once she can speak again Kagome gives Cas a look, "I seem to have forgotten how literal you are."

"Speaking of forgetting," Sam looks at Kagome, "Can we have the lesson on how you know him?"

"Yeah, it seems like a good time," she pulls the chair out from under the desk and sits down. "I met Castiel when I was in the past. The first time I met him I had been kidnaped by a group of bandits, that I was later told were going to kill me. He used one of the group lackeys as a vessel. He popped up a few more times here and there when I was in danger and my group wasn't close enough to help. After while we became friends, he started popping by just to talk, he could always tell when I needed him, either to talk or to save my ass." She looks at him and smiles, "So one day I get kidnaped and its raining, they took me the face of this stupid mountain, anyway something happens and I got pushed off the side," she sees the shocked faces on both Sam and Dean, "before I get to the ground he angel poofs to me and poofs us to the ground. So I'm soaking wet in this freezing rain we finally find a cave but of course everything around and inside is wet so we can't build a fire. I take off most of my wet clothes, finally convince him to do the same, and then I have to reconvince him to let me use his body heat, all the while he's spouting out bible verses at me. Anyway one thing lead to another and yeah. Evidently though it wasn't such a bad sin because it's been happening sporadically for about two years."

All eyes turn to Castiel, "It has not been two years for me."

"Yeah, it would have been two years five hundred years ago for you, but I did try to look for you before I left."

"I was pulled away, haven needed me."

"Understandable and now here we are, although I would like to speak with you later."

"Are you not speaking to me now?"

Dean smirks, "Cas, you don't want to go there, just nod and agree."

Cas nods while both Kagome and Sam just shake their heads.

"So you've slept with an angel. What was that like?" Dean's smirk is in full force now.

Kagome smiles back, "Judging by your aura, you'll know sooner or later."

His face falls, "Wait what?!" Sam laughs.

"So, when's our next case?"

Sam at her, "We're not sure, we need to find one first."

"Wait, no no you're not going with us after that."

"You already agreed remember, you're stuck with me now."

Yay another chapter done, tell me what you think and as always r&amp;r.

TTYL J


	5. Chapter 5

First off I am working on my other stories, I swear on fish fingers and custard, they just aren't coming as easily as this story. Secondly thank you, to everyone who has reviewed, you would all hold a special place in my heart if I had one. Anyway, let's continue on with the story!

Kagome looks at both Sam and Dean for a minute, "If we don't have an impending case then, can we go get some breakfast?"

Dean gets a smile on his face, "That sounds like a fantastic plan." He turns and starts gathering his stuff.

Sam just smiles and shakes his head stepping over to Kagome he whispers, "As long as you mention food stops you'll be able to stay with us. It may also help to get pie."

She smiles, "Pie?"

"Dean loves pie, just don't make it seem like I said anything."

"Got it, thanks Sam."

"No problem."

Dean turns with his bag, "Are you guys ready?"

"Well seeing as how I didn't bring anything I'm as ready as I'll ever be." She smirks at him, "Are you sure you have everything?" bringing her hand up she twirls his pocket knife.

Dean feels around on his person, "How did you get that?"

Kagome lets out a little laugh, "I unarmed you when you woke me, I'm sad you didn't realize yourself, we'll have to work on that later." Reaching out she hands him back the knife.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go."

"Yes Sir." Kagome smiles and gives a mock salute as they walk out the door.

They go to the car as Sam goes to check them out and ask about a good diner. Castiel and Kagome sitting in the back seat, Dean looks back at them.

"You two aren't going to try anything back there are you?"

Cas just looks at him, "Is there something back here to try?"

Kagome looks between the two, "Seriously. Yes Dean, we're going to wait till you start driving down the road then we'll start fooling around. No, are you out of your mind? First off we're adults not hormonal teenagers and secondly I don't know what all you've done in this back seat but there is not nearly enough room back here for that." She gets a smirk, "On the other hand there's plenty of room in the front for that."

"I don't understand." Cas looks between the two confused.

Kagome maintains eye contact with Dean as his face starts to get a light pink tinge, "That's okay because he understands. Don't you Dean?"

With that the passenger door opens, "Okay, I got directions to a diner." Sam gets in and looks around at the car's occupants, "What? What did I miss?"

"Nothing." Both Kagome and Dean say at the same time.

Putting the car in drive Dean follows the directions Sam gives him to the diner. Once there they get lead to a booth in the corner, sliding in Sam and Cas are on the outside with Dean and Kagome in the middle. Ordering coffees all around the waitress leaves them with their menus. They all look quietly over the pages until the waitress comes back with their drinks, setting the coffees down she gives them a few more minutes. Without saying anything both Sam and Dean watch Kagome fix her coffee.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Then stop staring at me."

Dean smirks, "we're trying to see how you take your coffee."

Smiling Kagome raises an eyebrow at him, "And here I thought you didn't care about girls coffee orders. Or is it just because we haven't kissed?"

He gets a sour face as Sam laughs, "Look I thought since you were going to be coming with us we should at least know how you drink your coffee but if you're going to be like that I don't care."

"One cream and three sugars, since you don't care." She smiles. "How do you take yours?"

"Black."

"Well I certainly hope it's only your coffee that you take boring." Sam sputters up his coffee.

Kagome smiles, "So how do you take yours Sam?"

"Two sugars."

"Good, now we all know." The waitress comes back and takes their orders before disappearing again.

"What's bothering you Castiel?" Kagome turns to Cas.

"I am not being bothered."

"Castiel, please don't lie to me."

"I am an angel of the lord, I do not lie."

Kagome raises an eyebrow and turns to Sam and Dean, "Excuse us for one minute please." Turning back to Cas, "Out Castiel." She lightly pushes against him to get him out of the booth. Once out she leads them both outside. "What's wrong Castiel?"

"Why do you call me Castiel?"

"Because it's your name, why would I not call you that?"

"You could call me Cas."

She smiles and steps closer to him, "Is that really all this is about? The guys call you Cas so you want me to as well?"

"I would like that, yes."

"But that's not what this is all about?"

He gets a serious look in his eyes, "Are you hitting on Dean?" Kagome laughs, "I'm not being funny, Kagome."

"I know, I'm sorry but you really don't understand the humor in this." She giggles for a few more moments before finally getting back to normal. "I'm sorry. To answer your question, no and yes. No I'm not hitting on him but yes I am flirting with him."

"Why?"

"Other than the fact that he is an attractive male and he knows about the supernatural so I don't have to lie or hide anything. You're attracted to him, that in and of itself makes him desirable. But if you would like me to stop I understand."

"You would stop just because I asked you to?"

Kagome slides her hand to cup his cheek, "Yes, of course, even before you were my lover you were my friend. If you've finally moved on from me and onto him and you don't want me involved anymore just say so. If you want me to stop and leave I will, it's as simple as that."

He leans into her hand, "Is it bad if I don't want you to stop?"

"Of course not." She smiles up at him.

"It is a sin, I know, but I may be too damned to care." He runs his fingers through her hair pulling her face up to his, "I want you both." With that he leans down and captures her mouth, quickly starting the battle for domination as he pushes his tongue in to explore a place he never thought it would be in again.

I'm just going to leave this right here, I know I'm evil I understand. So tell me what you think, as always R&amp;R

TTYL J


	6. Chapter 6

Aww Yeah, new chapter time!

They end the kiss slightly out of breath and just look at each other, Kagome is first to break the silence, "I know it hasn't been nearly as long for me as it has been for you but I've missed you, Cas."

He leans down and softly runs his lips over hers, "I've missed you as well, Kagome."

"Good, now let's go back inside and get food before one of them try to find us." She takes his hand and leads them back inside.

Dean looks up as they come back over, "Everything better now?"

"Yes it is," Cas answers as Kagome slides back in her seat

"Good, we don't need any more chick flick moments."

Kagome looks at him and raises an eyebrow, "Chick flick moments?"

"Yeah, you know…" Dean shrugs "emotions and feelings. They just get in the way of the job."

"Emotions and feelings get in the way of the job?" she scoffs "You're such a guy."

Sam laughs, "No, Dean's actually allergic to feelings and emotions."

"That's not funny Sammy."

"No its not and it's a poor excuse. You boys wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for feelings and emotions and don't go getting that angry look on your face at me Dean Winchester, you better stop and think about all the things feelings and emotions have lead you to do."

Dean sighs, "How much do you know?"

"I felt the gate open, even without being told what happened and the fact that I was in Japan, I felt when the gate to hell opened. Then I got here and was told that it was because of you two."

"And you still wanted to come with us?" Sam shakes his head not understanding, "Why would you want to be around us if you knew about that?"

"I know about more than that Sam," she leans forward, "If nothing else it made me want to travel with you both more."

Dean scoffs and shakes his head, "Seriously!" he whispers, "Are you out of your mind? Do you get off on this kind of thing or something?"

"First off, if you've met and seen the kind of demons I've seen you wouldn't even be asking that question. Secondly, no I don't but you have to remember what I am, I'm not some average, normal, girl. Hell, I'm not even your average, normal, hunter; I was literally born for this. So yes, I know most of the bad stories about you but I also know a lot of the good ones too."

"Oh, so after opening the gate to hell there are good stories too." Dean frowns, "Would you care to share with the rest of the class."

"Dean." Kagome gives him a pointed glare, "I like you don't be a dick." She looks at them both, "You save lives what more reasoning do I need than that, I want to help."

Sam looks down at the table, "We don't always save lives."

"No, you don't, but you always try. Most hunters don't even do that, most don't care, but you do you both do. So tell me again how there's no emotions or feelings involved."

They were all thinking about what she said when the waitress came back with their food and refills their drinks before leaving them again. The table is quite for a few minutes as they all start eating their food.

Kagome sighs, "Look I'm only going to say this once and I'm not going to push it on either of you but, if you ever need anything, someone to talk to, shout at, sit in silence with, anything at all just say so. You're both stuck with me now so you might as well use me and my extensive knowledge for whatever you need. Got it?" she looks at them both waiting for them to nod their heads "Good. Now where do we look for cases?"

Sam speaks up, "Newspapers, other hunters, people that call needing help, anywhere really."

"So we just travel around looking for anything?"

"Yes, pretty much."

"Okay." Kagome shrugs and goes back to her food.

It's quite for a minute as Sam looks at Dean, "We're going to have to go back to the roadhouse."

"Yeah, I know." Dean looks at Kagome then back at Sam, "Do you think Ellen will try to keep her?"

"I'm not staying there, she doesn't have a choice, I don't care how much she wants to protect me. I know what I'm doing and I can't do it there, I just need my stuff and I would really like my bathing supplies."

Sam looks at her curiously, "I don't mean to sound rude here but how much stuff do you have?"

"A backpack and a bow case."

"That's it?"

"Wait I thought chicks always had a crap load of shit, like they go on a one night trip and bring like seven bags of random shit that they don't need."

"What did I just say about myself, I'm not normal. I'm accustom to traveling with only what you can carry remember."

"Okay, then we'll go back, get your stuff and see it they have any leads on cases for us."

"Got it." With that Kagome goes about finishing her plate.

The waitress comes back with the check, Dean goes to grab it but Kagome gets it first. They watch as she pulls a stack of bills out of her back pocket and places a few down.

"Did they pay you at the roadhouse?"

"Yes, but not much, I made this from the hunters."

Dean raises an eyebrow, "And what exactly did you have to do to earn all that?"

"You're disgusting, Dean."

"What?! Most hunters are stingy bastards that only really pay for one thing."

Cas looks confused, "What do they pay for?"

Kagome looks at him, "Dean thinks that I sold myself out for sex."

Cas's face gets alarmed as Dean and Sam's turn red, "You have not." Cas states it like fact.

"Of course I haven't, I haven't even thought about sex since the last time I was with you; well at least until I was introduced to them. I made this in poker and bets. They never learn they always want to bet on the guys or themselves. But it makes it easy so I can't complain." They all get up to leave, Sam goes to the bathroom as the others go back to the car.

"So you thought about it again after you met us?"

"Oh shut up Dean, I've already told you that you were attractive, what more do you want?"

"So it was me you thought about it with."

Kagome looks at Cas, seeing him nod she steps closer to Dean gently pushing him back to the impala. Once his back is to the door she pulls him down to her level, capturing his mouth with hers and running one hand around his neck and up into his hair. She dominates the kiss for a moment before he grips her hair and pulls her closer to him causing her to moan. That was all he needed to use his tongue to explore her wet cavern, his tongue slides along hers coaxing her to play as his other hand slides down her body to her waist. Cas clears his throat causing them to break apart just as Sam came out the door.

Thanks for all the reviews/favorites/followings so far I hope to hear from you all to see what you think so far.

Don't forget to R&amp;R I like hearing your ideas.

TTYL :)


	7. Unfortunate Story Hiatus

Dear readers and fellow authors alike,

For all of you who were waiting for another update of this story, it is my deepest regret to tell you that it is not, and until further notice, I will not be posting any more chapters.

Why?

The reason for this note is because it has come to my attention that there are several fake websites that are mirrors of this one, and literally, ALL FANFICS from FFnet are being stolen.

All stories, profiles, absolutely everything has been stolen and copied onto the following websites (just get rid of the spaces):

thebuystock . org

talkfictions . com

fictionavenue . org

thanfiction . org

hmofiction . org

They are making profit out of our stories with advertisements. The are taking away what we made and saying it's theirs, and that despicable. This is called spamdexing, please report them. Theft of this magnitude, literally millions of stories, should not go unpunished.

My fellow writers, beta readers, fans, and everyone who owns a FFnet account, please listen to my plea:

DO NOT TRY TO LOG INTO ANY SITE THAT LOOKS LIKE FFNET BUT IT'S NOT, WE DON'T KNOW IF THEY COULD ALSO STEAL OUR EMAILS AND PASSWORDS!

HOW TO REPORT

1- Go here: google(. com) /webmasters /tools/spamreportform?hl=en (without spaces and parenthesis)

2- Put in the name of the website (one report each)

3- Write in additional details: This is a spamdexing mirror site to fan fiction . net (no spaces) and has stolen my profiles and intellectual property.

4- Click "I am not a robot" and then "Report webspam"

5- Report more by clicking the link on: Go back to google(. com) /webmasters /tools/spamreportform?hl=en (without spaces and parenthesis)

Writers and fanfic readers should report these websites that profit off our hard work. Stop plagiarism and art theft!Boost! I looked into this website, and my stories are there. Let's get these b***. Check your work. I'm very sorry for disappointing you all, but hopefully all of this will be over soon and we can all go back to write and read fanfics without fearing works being stolen.

I would like to thank Aeris Aimara Ciren for bringing this to my attention and allowing me to spread this message along. And I would like to assure everyone that while I may not be posting new chapters I will still be writing and waiting for the "okay" to post again.

**Please spread this word like wild fire and lets burn those f**kers down.**


End file.
